


A Cosmic Soulmate Kind of a Thing

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki just wants to make sure he's understanding this properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cosmic Soulmate Kind of a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the latest installments in my adventures in securing a place in fangirl hell. Spoilers for the most recent chapters of TRC and Holic, sort of--insofar as I can suss out what's going on with all the different characters. Any mistakes are mine and should be overlooked for the sake of the gag. 367 words, fluff.

This, Kimihiro decided, as Doumeki's eye started to twitch, was going to make up for the approximately one-_kajillion_ times Doumeki had stood by, looking like a stone lump, when any _reasonable_ person would have had _some_ kind of reaction.

"So," he said, savoring the way Doumeki was starting to look a little hunted, "let me make sure I'm understanding this properly." He pointed at Syaoran-san, who was probably the original Syaoran-san. Probably. Insofar as anyone could tell without a flowchart and a really good eye for detail. "I'm a copy of you from when you decided to go back in time and change things for her." He pointed at probably-the-original-Sakura-san.

"More or less," Syaoran-san allowed; at least he had the decency to look somewhat _embarrassed_ about it.

Kimihiro nodded. He was going to have to have something to say about this entire being-an-alternate-clone-thing business later. But--later. For now, Doumeki's harried expression was too delicious to let himself be sidetracked. "And you and Sakura-san have a... thing. A cosmic soulmate kind of a thing."

The less said about how much Sakura-san looked like his mother--Syaoran-san's mother--their mother?--the better, and he was never going to think about it again. Ever.

Regardless of the weird Oedipal thing, Syaoran-san nodded and Sakura-san blushed and smiled.

"Right," Kimihiro said, with the sense that his grin was just a little out of control and not caring at all, "and this whole cosmic soulmate thing applies to me, too, and _that_ means that _he_\--" He stopped and gestured at Doumeki, who was starting to look a little constipated on top of the eye-twitch, and then continued, "--is Sakura-san's double, right?"

They all paused to absorb that. "Well," Sakura-san said, after a moment, with a wry little smile, "I always did want to be taller."

"Right," Kimihiro said, and let himself laugh and laugh and laugh.

So what if Doumeki was going to exile him to the couch for the next hundred years? This was totally worth it... especially for the look in Doumeki's eyes when Sakura-san warned him about people named Tomoyo.

As Sakura-san went on to warn Doumeki about the possibility of video cameras, Kimihiro laughed harder.

**\- end -**

Comments are always welcome!


End file.
